


Sunlight, Sweat, and Motor Oil

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: tumblr prompt of sorts.Dean is working on Baby, covered in grease.  Cas is just overwhelmed with love and plants one on him.





	Sunlight, Sweat, and Motor Oil

Dean was singing along with his stereo, one foot tapping, the other planted firmly to keep the crawler from moving underneath Baby as he changed the oil. Cas stood and watched for a moment, wondering when he’d last heard Dean so carefree. 

 

“Hey Cas, pass me the drip pan?” came Dean’s voice suddenly, and Cas startled. He settled on the garage floor, the cold of the concrete seeping through his jeans, and shoved the pan to his friend’s seeking hand.

 

“How did you know I was here?” Cas asked, bemused, picking at a hole at the knee of his levi’s. 

 

“C’mon, man, I’m done having you sneak up on me. Shit! Pass me a rag, quick!” A clatter came from beneath the car as Dean wheeled out, and Cas passed him a rag that he used to wipe his face. “Ugh. Haven’t made a rookie move like that in years,” he muttered, spitting and coughing as he drew his arm across his face, smearing the oil worse than before. “Cas, buddy, have I got it all?” 

 

Dean stared up at Cas with such a hopeful look that Cas couldn’t contain a grin and a burst of affection welling up in his chest. “Mostly,” he said calmly as he reached for his pocket. Quickly grabbing his phone he snapped a photo, then turned it and showed Dean. “Just a little left.”

 

“Oh come on, you gotta delete that! I’m a mess!” Dean complained, grabbing a slightly cleaner cloth and scrubbing at his face.

 

“Oh I don’t know, I think you’re pretty adorable,” Cas heard himself say, and his ears burned with the force of his blush.

 

Dean, still wiping his eyes free of engine oil, missed his reaction, and snorted a laugh.  “Adorable? What, not macho, or studly?”

 

Cas stepped closer, into Dean’s personal space, throwing his fate to the winds. Dean lowered the rag with a start, and Cas took it from him, carefully finding a slightly cleaner spot and wiping at his cheek. “Adorable, handsome, beautiful.  They all mean the same when I’m talking about you.”

 

Dean’s freckles stood out under the grease with the heat of his blush, and Cas leaned in slowly, waiting for his friend to move, to pull away, to hesitate.  Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips, and Cas knew it was time, finally. He captured Dean’s mouth in a slow, chaste kiss, one that tasted of sunlight, sweat, and motor oil, and as Dean’s lips parted under his own, he decided that there never was a more perfect first kiss to be had.


End file.
